Vinny , I'd Like You To Meet
by Wild-Roze
Summary: fifteen years after the guys left they come back to earth to free it from Bree , Throttle has a son , and when Vinny returns he has a little surprise waiting for him in the form of Atlas .....his daughter . R&R !


Wild-Roze : hiya ppl , this is my first biker mice from mars ficcy , I'm sure there will be others , but for now I'm jus gonna stick with this one , so if u read it , plz do review it , okay thankz ^__^  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything to do with Biker Mice from Mars , only the OC's in this fic , alright then , here we go .  
  
Summary : The Biker Mice took Limburger to Mars for trial , 15 years later they come back to earth because Bree goes on a rampage . When Vinny returns , he finds his Charlie-girl waiting for him with a little surprise ...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Charlie sighed , since the guys had left Earth , everything had gone wrong . At first things had been normal for the first few years , people happily getting on with their lives . No one paid any attention to the fact that there was still a Plutarkian on their planet .  
  
One of the hardest things for Charlie though was being without Vinny , the cocky young mouse had always found a way of making her smile , and the day he left had been a severe blow to her heart , but of course , trust Vinny to leave his mark .  
  
She stood up and went to pour herself a drink , she remembered when things had started to go wrong . Bree had always been a threat , but she had never guessed that he would be any more than that . No one had know that in the few years after the Biker Mice left he was merely building up an army , gathering followers to him and readying them for world domination .  
  
They had struck down Chicago , just as they had every other of the worlds major cities , a few tried to fight , but they were quickly eliminated . Soon Bree had the whole planet working for him . Every human was made a slave .  
  
Charlie , being an engineer , was forced to build and repair automobiles for Bree and his goons . She remembered that one of the first things she had done when the trouble had started was to send a message to Mars asking for the help of Throttle , Modo and Vinny , but Mars was so far away , she knew it could take years to reach them , and she had never received a reply .  
  
~Mars~  
  
Carbine managed to catch hold of the collar of her son's jacket . He was almost fifteen and still more than a handful . By the time kids got to this age they were supposed to be sensible and mature . She growled and it was Throttle who encouraged him , he said that he was just showing character .  
  
"Defra !" She said "Do you want to tell me just HOW exactly that hole in the roof managed to get there ?!" She said .  
  
"Uhh , Mum , common the hole isn't THAT big , I don't know why your making such a big fuss about it ." He said .  
  
Throttle chuckled .  
  
"Ahh Carbine , it was an accident , besides we don't have to pay for it to get repaired , the government pay for everything for us because we're the ones who brought the Big Cheese back here ." He said .  
  
Carbine rounded on her husband .  
  
"That's no excuse ," She yelled . She didn't notice the door close silently or the rev of a bike engine as her son made his escape , "He is spoilt rotten by everyone , he can't just do things like that and expect to get away with it !" She turned back to face her son , but found him gone . She dashed to the door to see him vanish around a corner .  
  
"Defra get your hide back here , NOW !"  
  
She heard a deep chuckle .  
  
"The little tyke still playing up ?" She looked over her shoulder to see Modo standing near the door .  
  
"Oh , Modo , how nice to see you , its been to long !" She said , "Come in , I'll make you a cup of something ."  
  
"No thanks Carbine , I need to speak to Throttle , its important ." He said .  
  
"Whats the problem Bro ?" Asked Throttle as he came outside .  
  
"We just received a message from Earth , it seems Bree is completely out of control . Vinny has gone on ahead to the Freedom Fighter's HQ to get the transporter ready . The message was from Charlie-girl , she said that if we don't hurry the whole planet will soon be under Bree's control !" He said .  
  
"That Stinkin' Plutarkian ! We should have known he would do something like this as soon as we were out of the way !" Hissed Throttle . he whistled and his beloved bike zoomed up to him and he got on .  
  
"Throttle , your not going back to Earth are you ?" Asked Carbine .  
  
There was a hint of desperation in her voice that made Throttle wince .  
  
"I have no choice Babe , Charlie-girl and the rest of Earth are in trouble ." He said .  
  
She shook her head . "No , not now , after everything we finally manage to settle down , get a nice home , and have a son , and you have to go off again ?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Carbine ." He said , he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly , before slipping his helmet on over his head . He waved good-bye as he and Moto screeched away and out of sight .  
  
Carbine sighed and returned to her house , from the corner Defra had seen it all . His dad was leaving ?  
  
"Well , not without me !" He thought , he jumped onto his own bike and followed his father and Modo to the FFHQ (Freedom Fighter's Head Quarters)  
  
Modo and Throttle met Vinny at the entrance and went inside . Vinny was the youngest of them , but in the last fifteen years or so since they had left Earth , he had matured a lot . He still joked around most of the time , but he had a more serious out look in life , and they both knew that he missed Charlie greatly .  
  
"Hiya bros ! Looks like Shy Town needs our help again ! Yeah I can't wait !" He yelled .  
  
"Dad !" Called a voice , the three mice looked around to see Defra pull up next to them . "Dad ," He said again , "Can I come with you to Earth ?" He said . Throttle chuckled and ruffled his son's hair and knocking his sunglasses askew .  
  
"No Defra , its too dangerous for a kid . Stay here and take care of your mother ." Throttle told him . Defra was left to watch as the three took themselves and their bikes into the HQ .  
  
"Alright Bros, this is it ." Said Throttle , the three of them were standing in the transporter , waiting to be sent to Earth . The mouse at the controls nodded .  
  
"Good luck boys ." She said , and threw the switch . There was a blinding flash of yellow light , and the three were gone .  
  
~Earth~  
  
"Oh yeah ! The Biker Boys are back !" Yelled Vinny after hauling himself up . They had landed in a very large snowdrift and were trying to dig themselves out . When they finally succeeded they found that they were directly outside Charlie's garage (A/N : crap can't remember name of garage , someone tell me)  
  
Without hesitation the three went over and let themselves in .  
  
"Charlie-girl ?" Called Vinny . There was no reply , they looked around for her , calling her name . Vinny pushed open the door to Charlie's study .  
  
"Charlie-girl !" He said , she was asleep , her head on the wooden work surface her arms used as pillows , and there were empty vodka bottles strewn on the floor and desk .  
  
"Ah Man Sweetheart , you've really let yourself go this time !" he said , quietly going over to wake her up , by now Modo and Throttle had come in .  
  
Charlie groaned and blearily opened her eyes when she felt strong hands , surely not more of Bree's goons ?  
  
"Ungh ! Go away !" She moaned .  
  
"Charlie-girl , its us !" Said Modo .  
  
"Huh ? Guys ? Is that really you ?" She asked sitting up .  
  
"Really really Charlie-girl ." Throttle said .  
  
Charlie stood up , smiling she hugged Vinny (Very tightly) then Modo , then Throttle , then Vinny again and kissed him .  
  
She didn't know how she had managed to survive so many years without him , just to feel his strong presence close to her again made her feel like she was worth the universe , and suddenly she held hope that Bree could be defeated .  
  
Vinny , too was lost in his own small world of bliss , his "Babe" Was back in his arms again , he had missed her terribly , on his last night on Earth , he and her had made love . But the problem with that was that it only left him wanting her more and more , finally , it felt like he had come home .  
  
Before anyone could say anything else , there was the loud sound of a powerful engine revving and then being cut .  
  
"Wow !" Said Vinny " That bike sounded sweet who ever owns that is once lucky son of a bitch !" He said enviously . Charlie laughed .  
  
"Well , daughter of a bitch really ." She said smirking . "Vinny , I want you to meet someone ."  
  
The door was kicked open and someone walked through , covered in snow and shivering , they were wearing a heavy black coat with the hood up . They shut the door and turned around , they cast away the coat . A young girl , about 15 stood there . She was strongly built , she had red hair like Charlie , but she had mice ears , and a tail , and the two red antenna , as well as stunning green eyes .  
  
"Mum , who are these guys ?" She asked , she frowned at the one who had an arm around her mother's waist . Charlie chuckled at her daughter's disapproving look .  
  
"Vinny , I'd like you to meet someone . This is Atlas , she is your ....ummm , well ...OUR daughter ."  
  
Vinny blinked .  
  
Vinny blinked again .  
  
"Are you sure Charlie-Girl ?" he asked , stupidly . She rolled her eyes .  
  
"Of course I'm sure , I gave birth to her didn't I ?"  
  
Vinny smiled and turned to look at his daughter .  
  
"Well , its nice to meet you Atlas ." He said .  
  
"Fuck you !" She yelled .  
  
"Atlas !" Said Charlie , appalled .  
  
Her daughter ignored her , spinning around on her heel and walking back out of the door , slamming it behind her .  
  
A stony silence fell upon the room .  
  
*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*  
  
Atlas snarled , and pulled her hood over her head . She got onto her bike and fired up the engine , anger filling her completely .  
  
She choked back a sob , the snow blurred her vision , she refused to believe it was tears blocking her eye sight , she struggled to get it in gear . As the hot slaty liquid ran from her eyes .  
  
"Hey ," Said a voice , "It's a shame to see someone so pretty so upset ."  
  
She spun around , surprised to see yet another one of those mice like her damned father . But her was younger , he must have been around her age , she blinked back any more tears that could have threatened to fall and glared at him .  
  
"If your looking for the other three that look like you then they are in there , tell my foolish father that I fucking hate him and his stupid friends ." She spat .  
  
The young mouse held up his gloved hands in a vague defence from her verbal barrage .  
  
"If your talking about Vinny , Modo and my dad , then I want to stay away from them at the moment , if I get caught here , then I am dead meat !" he said .  
  
"Hn ," She grunted , "Well , that's not my problem , or my concern ." She said , pulling her helmet over her head , she managed to get the bike in gear and pulled away .  
  
"Hey ! Wait for me !" He yelled , quickly following her on his own bike .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
~Atlas' POV~  
  
How dare he ! All my life my mother has told me what a wonderful man , huh , or mouse my father was . I always used to ask her , that if he was so great , how come he wasn't here , helping to protect her from Bree . Helping her to raise me , perhaps that is why I am so angry , he shows up for the first time in fifteen years , and expects me to welcome him with open arms ? Well , my mother might have fallen for it , but I won't ! Damn ! And that stupid rodent is following me . He said one of them was his dad , I know that my mother said that my fathers name was Vincent , or Vinny , so it must have been one of those other two , but for a rat , he isn't that bad . Why didn't my father come before ? It was years ago that my mother sent that transmission to Mars , why did they wait till now to show up ? For as long as I can remember , at school we have been taught about how great Bree is , I never bought it , I know that stupid fucking Plutarkian is nothing but a short-assed fish with a lisp ! I can't believe it , I have been forced to work for him for five years now , as one of his minions , fighting his battles , and winning his wars , I only did it because they threatened to kill Mum if I didn't . Well , now that my ass of a father is here , HE can protect her , it is time for me to take my stand and join one of the rebel groups , Bree is going to regret the day he took over this planet . For God's sake , that rat is still on my tail , heh , literally !  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Atlas skidded her bike , and stopped , she wound her tail around her waist and took off her helmet , revealing her ears and antennae .  
  
The young mouse stopped next to her .  
  
"Why are you following me ?!?" She demanded .  
  
"Why not ?" He said .  
  
She glared at him for a second longer before she smirked .  
  
"What's your name ?" She asked .  
  
"My name is Defra . Yours ?"  
  
"Atlas ." She said .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Vinny , I'm sorry , I'm sure she didn't mean it ."  
  
Said Charlie , Vinny had been very quiet since Atlas' sudden departure . He sighed .  
  
"Charlie-Girl , I didn't expect a kid , I didn't know I had gotten you pregnant . But , its still a bit depressing when you find you have a kid , and they hate you . Babe , is she always like that ?"  
  
Charlie smiled , Vinny was sitting down , so she straddled him and trailed her fingers over his bare chest .  
  
"What can you expect , growing up under the rein of Bree ? She has always been quite quiet and reserved , she isn't exactly a party animal , I think she always resented the fact that you were never here to help , she always wanted to meet you . I thought her reaction to finally being able to do so would have been the exact opposite to what she did ." She said .  
  
Vinny looked at her , she wasn't old , but she was no longer very young , she had aged in mind far more than her years should have allowed . She was only 37 , he same age as him , but for all she had been through , Vinny couldn't easily blame her . Bree had made a slave of the whole planet , he couldn't imagine what it would be like to grow up under the command of that foolish little Plutarkian . He growled , he could understand why Atlas had so much pent up anger towards him , he didn't blame her , he blamed Bree .  
  
"Hey Charlie-Girl , now that I am here , Bree will be nothing but a bad memory in little more than a week ." He promised her . Charlie kissed him , not saying anything , not voicing the nagging doubt in her mind .  
  
Vinny was fighting back the desire building up within him , he managed to hold off long enough to carry Charlie to her room , instead of just taking her right then and there in the living room .  
  
Throttle and Modo chuckled as they saw the two disappear behind the door which closed behind them . Throttle sighed , he only wished he could be enjoying himself with Carbine as those two were doing .  
  
When this was all over , the they could return to Mars , he didn't doubt that Vinny would stay here , but he had barely been gone a day and he already missed Carbine and Defra . It was time for Bree to pay for what he had done to this planet .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Wild-Roze : Ooooooooooooookay , that was chapter 1 ^__^ , if u review then maybe I'll update , heh heh heh . It sems Vinny has a kid , it seems that vinny's kid kinda hates Vinny . Oh well , will they make up or will it all end in tears ? please R&R , and cast your votes on weather Defra and Atlas should get together . Bai . 


End file.
